


A Matter of Choice

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, Happy Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: For better or worse, Bucky remembered little about the man he was before The Fall, but he knew enough to know that Steve was his anchor and that was all he needed.





	A Matter of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the always fantastic[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile).
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Square **Column O, Row 1: BDSM - Aftercare**.

It wasn't that he liked to be told to do things, that wasn't what this was about.

It wasn't about the fact that Steve got off on rules and order and being in control of Bucky (though, Bucky was undoubtedly sure that Steve did get off on it).

It was about choice.

Choice was a thrilling thing, you see, and Bucky was _choosing_ this.

The years he spent with Hydra were about following orders, but it was nothing like this. Bucky obeyed Hydra, obediently, blindly, irrevocably, because he had no other choice.

Bucky obeyed Steve because he wanted to.

Bucky obeyed Steve because 70 years of hell could erase most of his memories but it couldn't erase the fact that his heart beat only for Steve.

Had only ever beat for Steve.

It wasn't the act of Steve telling him to kneel - which Steve did at least 20 minutes ago - it was the act of Bucky choosing to listen.

Bucky knelt at Steve's feet, Steve's gorgeously huge dick shoved roughly down his throat, because he wanted to do so.

Bucky had all the power.

He could kneel here and be good while Steve patted his hair gently in a wild contrast to how hard he thrusted into Bucky's mouth. He could kneel here while Steve praised him and pulled his hair.

Or.

Or he could snap his fingers and this would stop but Steve would still praise him and tell him how good he'd been.

Bucky, you see, could do whatever he wanted.

His years with Hydra were nothing like this. Hydra abused him and broke him and damn near destroyed him, but never like this. Hydra gave Bucky orders, orders that he remembered with a panic in his nightmares, but orders he didn't know how to refuse.

Hydra abused him in many ways, but never like this. That was probably the only small favor that Hydra had afforded him.

Things weren't always sexual with Steve, he thought, but they could've been, though he didn't know for sure. Perhaps they were, in the beginning, when their lives first became intertwined and they learned what it was to grow into love with your other half, but he didn't know.

For better or worse, he remembered little about the man he was before The Fall, but he knew enough to know that Steve was his anchor and that was all he needed.

Bucky wasn't sure if his memories would ever come back, but that was okay. It would be nice, he thought sometimes, but Steve didn't mind. Steve accepted this new Bucky, however broken and mended he might be, and that was enough.

He was sure he would've had sex back then, but he couldn't recall. It took a while after Hydra for him to discover himself and to discover sex, and he knew he sure as hell liked it now.

It took more time to discover ropes and and paddles and collars and breathy moans of ‘sir’, but he was glad he did.

Of course, Steve being Steve, it also included safe words and kink negotiations and much more time of finding what was right and what would work for them.

Luckily, Steve Rogers was nothing but persistent.

This… this thing, be it sex, or deeper than sex, or just a kink - whatever it was - was just for them.

This was something for him and for Steve, where Bucky was present, where Steve could pull Bucky so far out of his head and so deep under that this was all that mattered.

All that mattered was that Bucky was making a choice.

All that mattered was that Bucky had all the power.

All that mattered was that Bucky was choosing to listen to Steve and call him Sir, and in turn, Steve would make him feel so, so good.

Steve would, like he always did, give Bucky everything.

This space, this moment, this intimacy, belonged to him and to Steve and he would fight forever to keep it.

Just like the scripted ink across his left hip stated boldly, he would fight to keep it til the end of the line.

He could feel it, warm and hot, as Steve came down his throat, deep grunts making their way past Steve's lips.

Then Steve was next to him, kneeling the same, praising Bucky between deep, wet, filthy kisses.

Bucky didn't even get a chance to beg.

Steve's hand was on him, pumping him quickly, telling Bucky to come, giving Bucky permission and calling him a good boy.

His release was as cathartic as it was physically satisfying. His climax was wet and hot and he was nearly overwhelmed by the force of it.

It took him a while to come back to himself. He was floating, weightless, and then he was surrounded by Steve.

He opened his eyes slowly, the light thankfully dim in his room. A leather collar was fastened around his neck, but his hands were free and the wrist cuffs were nowhere to be seen. His stomach had been wiped clean.

He was in Steve's lap, covered in a thick blanket in their bed, big strong arms wrapped around him.

Steve was rocking him slowly, he eventually noticed. Steve's lips were whispering close to his ear and that voice was familiar as it was comforting.

Steve was telling Bucky that he was beautiful, that he was loved.

Bucky made this choice. Bucky chose for Steve to touch him that way, and then Steve chose to bundle him up closely and fill Bucky's head and his heart with love.

Steve noticed Bucky's eyes blinking up at him, not completely clear but getting there. Then, Steve was smiling and mentioning love again and hand feeding Bucky tiny bits of dark chocolate. He could feel fingertips trail gently over his lips.

Sometimes Bucky thought aftercare might be Steve's favorite part of their play.

Sometimes Bucky thought it might be his favorite as well.

Steve started petting Bucky's hair and held him even closer. Bucky automatically rested his cheek against Steve's warm skin, at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

It felt right. Steve would hold him all night if he asked for it, if he made that choice.

“Sir,” he breathed out clumsily, tongue too big, still not fully present.

“I love you, baby. You were perfect.” Steve smiled brightly at Bucky, eyes full of understanding. He kissed Bucky on the side of the head.

This was just for them, and this was the one thing, the one person he would always choose.

Bucky could do anything he wanted now.

Bucky chose Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
